Komoros
Mbretëria Daneze ( danisht: Kongeriget Danmark ) është një shtet në pjesën veriore të Evropës. Kjo mbretëri skandinave ka një sipërfaqe prej rreth 43.000 km², çereku i kësaj sipërfaqe ndodhet në 406 ishujt të shpërndarë. Ishulli më i madh është Zeland (dan.: Seeland; rreth 7.000km²), pastaj vijnë Nordytland (dan.: Vendsyssel-Thy; 4.685 km²) dhe Fynen (dan.: Fünen; 3.000 km²) e kështu me radhë. Përshkakë të ishujve të shumtë dhe relievit të ultë, ky vend i vogël ka një vijë bregdetare prej afro 7.314 km. Vendi i rrafshët që mezi arrin lartësi prej 171 metrave mbi nivelin e detit është i rrethuar nga Deti Verior dhe Deti Lindor dhe në jug të saj gjendet kufiri me Gjermaninë. Përpos vendit amë të përshkruar më lartë, si pjesë e Mbretërisë Daneze është vendet me autonomi të gjerë Groenlanda dhe Ishujt Faroe të cilat janë anëtare të NATO-s por jo edhe anëtare të Bashkimit Evropian (BE) Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Danimarkës Burimet e themelimit të këtij shteti bazohen në legjenda, ndërsa burime shkencore mund të merren ato pas ndarjes, daljes në dritë të Norvegjisë dhe Danimarkës, që supozohet të ketë qenë si përgjigje ndaj marrëveshjes (së parisë së pjesës në të cilën sot gjendet Norvegjia) me Suedinë në vitin 1814. Më 5 qershor 1849, Danimarka deklarohet si monarki konstitucionale. Pika interesante në historinë e Danimarkës merren luftërat në Gjermaninë veriore për një rajon me popullsi të përzier. Pas një humbje të thellë që kishin pësuar danezët në luftën e dytë për rajonin verior të Gjermanisë kundër Prusisë, ata kanë ndjekur një rrugë neutrale edhe pas Luftës së Parë Botërore deri tek pushtimi gjerman në Luftën e Dytë Botërore. Pas fitores së aleatëve, Danimarka merr pjesë në themelimin e Aleancës Veri Atlantike (NATO) dhe në vitin 1973 ajo i bashkëngjitet Komunitetit Ekonomik Evropian, që më vonë u bë i njohur si Bashkimi Evropian (BE). Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë administrative Danimarka ndahet në 13 njësi administrative të quajtura "amt" (org.:Amt, njëjës:amt) dhe më 1 janar të vitit 2006-të ka pasur 270 komuna. Tre komuna kanë privilegjet e njësisë më të lartë "amt". Këto janë: Copenhageni, Frederiksbergu dhe Bornholmi. Me reformën e re, do të krijohen 5 regjione dhe numri i komunave do të zvogëlohet në 98. Njësitë e reja do të marrin kompetencat e ish-njësive. Pjesa më e madhe e njësive të ardhshme duhen të kenë së paku 20,000 banorë. Reforma do të hyjë në fuqi më 1 janar 2007. right|300px|Kufizimet e njësive administrative #Københavns Kommune #Frederiksberg Kommune #Københavns Amt #Frederiksborg Amt #Roskilde Amt #Vestsjællands Amt #Storstrøms Amt #Fyns Amt #Sønderjyllands Amt #Ribe Amt #Vejle Amt #Ringkjøbing Amt #Viborg Amt #Nordjyllands Amt #Århus Amt #Bornholms Regionskommune Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Danimarkës Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Danimarkës është 42,394 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 56 00 V''', 10 00 '''L dhe 43,094 km2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 700 km2 ujë. Vija bregdetare e Danimarkës është 7,314 km e gjatë. Klima e Danimarkës është kontinentale e ndryshueshme me verë të freskët gjerë të ftoftë dhe dimër të ftohtë e të vranët me frymë. Relievi i Danimarkës është teren kryesisht i rrafshët dhe në brendi të vendit vijnë vargmalet. Pika më e ultë gjendet nën nivelin e detit në Lammefjord (-7m) dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 173 metrave në vendin e quajtur Yding Skovhoej. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Danimarkës Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Danimarkës Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Danimarkës * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria :www.denmark.dk * Mbretëresha : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * Danish Newspapers(gazete) * Information on the Danish constitution(info) * Satellite image of Denmark (foto) * Old Denmark in Cyberspace - Information about Denmark and the Danes(info) * List of Danish cities (gazete) * Human rights reports (humanitare) * Danish military history(militare) * Online charts and maps by the Danish survey authority(harta) * Category:Shtete af:Denemarke als:Dänemark am:ዴንማርክ an:Dinamarca ang:Denemearc ar:دانمارك arc:ܕܢܡܪܟ ast:Dinamarca be:Данія bg:Дания bn:ডেনমার্ক bo:དན་མྲག br:Danmark bs:Danska ca:Dinamarca co:Danimarca cs:Dánsko csb:Dëńskô cv:Дани cy:Denmarc da:Danmark de:Dänemark el:Δανία en:Denmark eo:Danio es:Dinamarca et:Taani eu:Danimarka fa:دانمارک fi:Tanska fiu-vro:Taani fo:Danmark fr:Danemark frp:Danemârc fy:Denemark ga:An Danmhairg gd:An Danmhairg gl:Dinamarca - Danmark gv:Yn Danvarg he:דנמרק hr:Danska hsb:Danska ht:Dànmak hu:Dánia hy:Դանիա ia:Danmark id:Denmark io:Dania is:Danmörk it:Danimarca ja:デンマーク ka:დანია kk:Дания kl:Danmarki ko:덴마크 ks:Ḍēnamārka ku:Danimarka kw:Danmark la:Dania lb:Dänemark lg:Denmarki li:Daenemark lij:Danemarca lt:Danija lv:Dānija mk:Данска ms:Denmark na:Denmark nds:Däänmark nds-nl:Denmaark ne:डेनमार्क nl:Denemarken nn:Danmark no:Danmark nov:Dania nrm:Dannemar oc:Danemarc os:Дани pam:Denmark pdc:Denemarrick pl:Dania pms:Danimarca ps:ډېنمارک pt:Dinamarca qu:Danmarka ro:Danemarca roa-rup:Danimarca ru:Дания ru-sib:Дания sa:डेनमार्क scn:Danimarca se:Dánmárku sh:Danska simple:Denmark sk:Dánsko sl:Danska sr:Данска sv:Danmark sw:Denmark ta:டென்மார்க் tet:Dinamarka tg:Дания th:ประเทศเดนมาร์ก tl:Denmark tr:Danimarka uk:Данія vi:Đan Mạch vo:Danän war:Dinamarka yi:דענמארק zh:丹麦 zh-min-nan:Dan-kok zh-yue:丹麥